Cloudy Memories
by hikariserenity
Summary: Zuko had faced a lot during his exile from the fire nation while Faith had been on the run for a long time form her past. Both eventually meet each other. Zuko finds himself with choices to which side he should be in. Sorry i am bad with summery
1. Chapter 1

Cloudy Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters from Avatar. I do however owner the character I made like Faith and Dante.

Faith P.O.V

For as long as I know my family had been on the run from everyone. We were the one of the few who wasn't on any side. We searched for a place that was not involve with the war with the fire nation but eventually we ended up back to our homeland of Melody Spring. Well I should introduce myself. I am Faith Faye Destiny. Melody Spring is an island that people go so they can live in peace away from the war to not be involve in the brutally of the war. Most of which were people who weren't benders at all. Our island is kind of like Ba Sing Say in the sense that we take in refugees in but Melody Spring is ever hard to find and is a hidden island. I lived with my family of six. It was my mom Elizabeth and my Dad Jesse. My older brother Riku Sean Destiny along with my twin brother Dante Damon Destiny and lastly my little sister Midnight Serenity Destiny. But now I am here I am running for my past and one of the most evil person I have ever known with my two siblings Dante and Serenity. I was lost from my home land I remember my last look of my land leaving my people knowing it would be long while till I see them because of my mistake. I am not a bender at all but I have magic powers with Dante while Serenity is a shape swifter. Now I find myself with them on the ship of the banished prince Zuko as my very good friend.

Zuko P.O.V

I started my search for the avatar but so far have been a miserable failure but I haven't given up. "Prince Zuko, we need to get new supply." I said nothing. "Zuko maybe you can get information on the Avatar." "Fine."

Faith P.O.V

We are run as fast as we could. Dante had grabbed my hand while I grabbed Serenity hand. "What happened, Dante?" "They found us. We have to go now." We ran until we bumped into two people. I looked up and said "Sorry." "It is okay. Why are you running?" said the older man. I was about to lie about it but I heard a familiar voice, a voice I didn't want to hear. "Faith, there you are." We were about to run but the other person the one eye bandaged stop me. His hair was in a pony tail with orange eye color and was wearing a fire nation outfit. "Come with us to our ship you can hide there for a while then you explain to us what happened." We nodded and ran to his ship. I then explain my story to him and his Uncle and learned his name was Zuko and his uncle Iroh. That is how I ended up in his ship. His is my best friend, he found out I didn't want to be involved in the war and accepted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudy Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters from Avatar. I do however owner the character I made like Faith and Dante.

Zuko p.o.v

It has been three year since I was away from home, my right place. I had finished training. We in the icy water near the southern water tribe village. I then noticed a blue light going to the sky. "Finally, Uncle do you what that mean?" "I won't get to finish my game" said uncle. "What happened?" said a soft voice. I looked to see Faith rubbing her eye obviously showing that she had just woken up. "It means my search will finally come to an end." Uncle signs while look at his game. "That light came from an incredible power source. It has to be him." My uncle then said that it might not be him at all then asks if I wanted a calming cup of jasmine tea. "I don't need a cup of calming tea! I need to find the avatar." I order them to head for the light then.

Faith p.o.v

I woke up when I hear noise outside and walk toward the deck. "What happened?" Instead of getting any reply Zuko only stated that his search would finally come to an end. I sat next to Iroh when he asked if any of us wanted tea. I nodded while Zuko yelled at him. I looked at him for a while. When I explain my past to him after a year of knowing him about my past he thankfully allowed me to stay with him without being involved with the war. I know from my past that I can't mix up like and love as feeling for someone but I came to love Zuko not as a best friend though but he doesn't know. He protected me when we across Kane, the person to whom I was running from. I smiled at him and said to support him "If it is him then you can finally be back home." He gave a rare smile and said "Don't worry Faith once I capture him then you would be welcomed there too with the rest of your family." "Thank you Zuko." I got up and went to wake up my siblings. We came towards the southern water tribe. Zuko then got ready to capture the last Airbender. I then put on my coat and walk with him outside with Dante and Serenity.

Zuko p.o.v

"Where is he?" I asked the village peasants but all I got was stares. "Where are you hiding him?" I then grabbed the old lady and said "He be about this age, master of all elements." I pushed the old lady back to them then firebended near them. "I know you are hiding him." Just then the boy that I knocked over tried to attack me again but failed. Then he get another weapon and tries again but this time I broke it in half and poke him on the head a couple of time on the head with his now broken weapon.

Faith p.o.v

I got bored and start to some a water crystal with my fingers while Zuko questioned them. I then noticed the water tribe girl the one closest to my age glaring at me. 'What her problem?' then I looked to see Zuko get hit with a boomerang then a 12 year old kid made Zuko fall down while riding an otter-seal the his helmet landed on his bottom. I laughed a little bit but stop when he glared at me. Then he goes back to looking at the avatar as he said "Looking for me?" "You're the Airbender? You're the avatar?" The water tribe siblings said "Aang?" "No way" "I spent years waiting for this encounter training, meditating, you are just a child" said Zuko. In remake to Zuko words Aang said "well you are just a teenager." I smiled a bit then Zuko firebended while Aang used his staff to reflect it but stop when he saw the villagers cower. "If I go with you will you leave them alone?" Zuko nodded as two guards took him away. Then the girl who was glaring at me earlier said "no Aang don't do this." "Don't worry Katara I will be alright take care of Appa for." Zuko then grabbed my hand then drag me inside. I then told him "Zuko I am going to my room, ok?" he just nodded.

Zuko P.o.v

"This staff will make good gift for my father. You wouldn't know seeing as you were raise by monks." I then told uncle to bring the staff to my courters. I walk inside to Faith room to see her painting on her canvas. I smiled at her messy look outfit. She turns around and said "What do you think so far?" "It prefect" "You should go the avatar will probably be looking for his staff." I signed and walked away the avatar had tried to get the staff. We then started to fight then the water tribe peasants.

Faith p.o.v

I went outside to see and battle happening. The waterbender then stared at me for a while and started to attack me. I used my magic to make at diamond shield as she kept on attack. "Why are you attacking?" "You are a traitor to everyone. Working with the fire nation." Out of shock I let my guard down and she pushed me down. I grabbed the railing and screamed help. Zuko then helped my but lost to the avatar. Then as he left he destroyed Zuko ship. I heard Iroh say something I didn't hear it as I fell asleep in Zuko arms.


End file.
